Fighting for a new life
by asd216739
Summary: Sam was just living a normal life without any games, so when he woke up in Minecraft he was a bit disorentated. Now looking for a way back to his home, he finds friendship and some people that are not so friendly.
1. Chapter 1

This might just be a one off, I have been busy lately so I might not be updating any stories. LIMU, WHN, and stuff on fictionpress.

This story was going to have a video trailer(still might) that shows what happens to Sam. But I did not have the time. Read and review. ^_^

* * *

Sam cut and slashed through the dense leaves of the forest with his wooden sword. Thinking it was easier and safer than trying to stay on the top of the forest ceiling, but how wrong he was. He was getting tired in more way than one.

A tiny, almost squeaky female voice came from the small body hanging on Sam's back. "Hey, listen, I said that we should have stayed on the top..."

Sam sighed. "Yeah... I guess so. I'll work my way up from here."

"Where is 'here' anyway..?" The girl asked as she rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

"I don't know. And I don't know what time it is, who you are, what happened to me, or even why I am here!" He shouted in frustration. "An hour ago I woke up in a tree made of cubes in a world made of cubes with a green thing hissing at me, next thing I know I am flying from an explosion, landed in a pond and then after I get out of the pond, we meet. I don't know why you chose to come with me; I don't even know where I am going."

The girl sighed softly. Sam put the sword away and pulled out his axe and started to chop his way up a 2x2 forest tree.

"Look, I'm sorry that I snapped at you, but I need to get home." His voice was heavy with worry. "If home still exists..." He quietly added as an afterthought.

"Did you leave something behind?" The girl asked.

"I left nothing behind, I was … Was brought here I guess you could say."

"No one knows their true fate, they won't till the very instant they die."

"What do you know about fate?" Sam asked as he started to cut through the thick leaves of the canopy.

"I know that I help a stranger to find the right path. But I don't know how it ends."

Sam smiled at this. "Sure." He gave the axe one last swing and light shined into both their eyes. Sam pulled the girl off his back and placed her above him on top of the canopy. She leaned down and offered her hand to pull him up; Sam just shook his hand and pulled himself up. After he did, He heard something, it sounded like a popping noise and then a twang right by his foot. He looked behind him too see a skeleton drawing back another arrow from the shady spot under a branch.

"Come on." He picks her up and started to run away from the now oncoming arrow.  
As he ran with the girl in his arms, he saw more skeletons getting ready to fire at him. He pushed himself and ran faster than he thought he could. His only concern was that the girl was safe; he knew why he was not going to stay and fight. The girl reminded him of his sister back home; his sister was autistic and could not really function without Sam by her side. The girl and Sam's sister looked very alike, both around the age of 10 and have long bright blond hair, green eyes, and the same voice. He had mistaken her for his sister at first look.

As he ran, he saw an opening in the forest canopy, he ran for it while dodging multiple incoming arrows. They were surrounded, and Sam was about to panic, when they reached the edge, Sam saw that there was a pond on the forest floor.

"Breath deep and hold it." Sam tells the girl.

He turned his back to the opening and let himself fall over; his back would take the impact and not harm the girl that was now curled into a ball in his arms.

The feeling of falling always left a bad feeling in the pit of Sam's stomach, and today was no exception. The rush of wind tickled his ears, and it lifted the girl's hair. Anyone on the forest floor watching the event would see a flash of gold, followed by about fifteen arrows, and a big splash.

Under the water, arrows slowly drifted past the odd pair. Sam started to swim up to the surface when the girl tugged on his shirt; he looked at the area where she was pointing. He saw a yellow flickering from a torch. There was a glass room under the water without a bottom. Sam pulled himself and the girl down under the bottom of the room and then he swam through the hole and onto the floor.

The girl coughed for a minute and then breathed a sigh of relief. Sam just fell onto his back and for a reason unknown to Sam, he passed out.

~x~

Sam kept his eyes closed and prayed that his nightmare was over. The sound of hushed voices and a fire crackling. There was the smell of mushroom soup, incense and other burning things.

"Sam?" He heard a woman's voice ask.

He cracked his eyes open and saw that he was still in the strange world of cubes and monsters. He was on a bed with only a sheet covering him; he looked around starting from his left. There was a window overlooking a valley, a chair. In front of the bed was a table, fireplace, and a few more chairs. On his left was a woman in dark blue and back striped shirt and a tight pair of jeans.

The woman had Blond hair, green eyes that look like they have not been sleeping in a long time. The woman must have been in her early 20s. In Sam's eyes, she was beautiful.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Somewhere safe." the woman said. "You took quite the fall."

"Where is the girl?"

"Girl?"

"There was a girl with me... I don't know her name."

The woman smiled. "I'm sure that she is safe, now... WAKE UP!" She slaped him.

Sam felt the hand connect, heard the smack, and then his vision blured and morphed from the warm room of the house by the valley, into the cold glass room under the water. The slap came from the small blond girl sitting on his chest.

"You passed out." She said.

Sam rubbed his cheek. "Thanks, I guess."

She nodded and got off of his chest. He stood up and looked around. There was a torch on the wall that was made of stone.

"So why did you want to come down here?" Sam asked as he ran his hand over the smooth stone.

"I thought it was a better place then out there with the monsters." She looked at the surface through the glass. "Besides, the sun is going down, so it's safe down here."

Sam looked at the surface and nodded as he saw that it was getting dark. "So we just are spending the night down here?"

"Unless you have a better plan." As she said this, Sam leaned against the stone wall and heard a click. The wall slid back and Sam fell down the hidden stairs. "Like finding a passage way." She shouted as she ran down the stairs to make sure that he was still breathing.

"Ow…" Sam quietly because his back took the landing.

"Greetings." Sam looked in the direction of the voice and saw a monk standing in a doorway. The monk had a loaf of bread in his hand and a bucket in the other.

The girl reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at the monk. "Ah, now I know there was a reason for that room."

"That is our secluded room, for anyone seeking a place to think." The monk said as Sam got up off the floor. "Come, I think someone would like to meet you."

"Who?" Sam asked.

The monk just gave him a strange look and replied. "Notch of course."


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I have no computer right now to check the spelling and my tablet is screwy when it comes to spaces, so I hope this turns out OK. please R&R

* * *

Sam and the girl walked down a brightly light hallway behind the monk. Sam was quietly asking the girl who Notch was. She told him "He is god, the source code creator, the one who would save them all from his brother."

Sam got more confused. "His brother? What is he called?"

"We do not speak his name." She gave sam a look that death himself would be afraid of, and that coming from this little girl made it worse.

"We have arrived" The monk told us, he opened a door and waved us in.

The girl and I walked in and the monk closed the door on us, leaving us in a dark room with no visible torches. I heard the monk walk off, leaving us alone.

"Hello?" the girl asked.

No one responded, there was no sound in the room, there was no light, it was as if we had entered space. After a minute of waiting, a low rumble started to shake the room. I placed my hand on a wall to support myself and I found a lever. The rumble stopped and I pushed the lever up, some sort of light turned on and I saw that we were in a stone room, the walls started to move in. pushing us both to the center. A stone block moved down and away from the floor.

"Whats going on?" The girl asked me as she tried to stop one of the walls helplessly.

"I don't know. I think they want us to jump down."

"Do we have a choice?" She pointed to the door and I saw that it was blocked by stone.

"Nope" I picked her up and held her to my chest while I jumped and fell.

~x~

I don't remember landing, I don't remember the fall. All that I know is that I was surrounded by white, somewhere I heard a noise, almost like dialup. In the distance I saw somebody walking towards me. He had a blue shirt on, jeans, and had brown hair.

As he walked closer, I noticed some sort of haze around him, like tiny flys were flying around him, but I heard no buzzing, just the dialup sound.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"No, its who are you?" He pointed at me. his voice boomed from everywhere. "I called you here for a reason, somethings have to be kept in the dark for you, and I don't want to tell you everything. I am the creator of this world, it was going to be a safe haven. And it was, for a while, then the bug took my brother. And I worry that it will take my sister as well. The bug can't get me because I do not live in this world. This place is being run on a older system, and I can't directly connect to it to deal with the bug."

"So what am I doing here?" I ask him

"You will have to travel to the central code, and find the bug. It won't be easy, it will truly try your skills."

"What am I supposed to do to the bug?"

"Kill it."

"Why me?"

"I chose you from the outside because I saw not what you are, but what you will become. You are brave, strong, and most of all, you care for the people around you."

"Does the bug have a name?" I ask

He looked down and almost whispered the name. "Herobrine..."

I almost punched him, I knew what he was talking about, this world was not real, it was a computer game. I never played it, I only heard random people out in public talking about it, and not for that long. I knew it was a game, and I heard this big hoax going around about the bug called 'herobrine' I never heard anything about the game being made of cubes.

"So I am in a video game?" I asked him.

"Not here, here you are in a real world, and your real body is back at home with your sister, I only copied your brain and inserted it into the program as a player. My program was taken from me and mass produced as a video game. This place was a safe heaven for my dying siblings, and the hoax was not a hoax at all, the bug code was removed before it got too big outside, but this place can not be shut down, I can't remove the bug because that would mean shutting down and doing that would mean everybody would be lost."

"So why don't you join the world and take care of it yourself?" I asked him

He simple raised his hand, made a fist and punched the haze. The haze stopped his fist, acting like a wall. I saw some of the haze break off and fly by my head. I saw math equations and some sort of computer code.

"I can't, the bug blocks me from doing anything to this world, I can only talk to certain people. And you and my sister are the only people left that I can talk to." He looked around himself as if he heard something. "I can't stay any longer, one other thing you should know is that this system has something not in the original game, mods if you will. I can't tell you everything, but you will become powerful in this place if you play your cards right. Good luck"

I found my self falling, the girl was back against me chest, I did not realize that she was not with me while I was talking with that guy Notch. As we fell I noticed that there was wool all around us, I turn over and see that the bottom was covered in water. As we splashed down, a current pulled us away from the pit and into a cave system. I pulled us out of the water and onto a small ledge, that was the second time we had fallen into water, at least this time I did not pass out.

I kinda laughed, I get pulled from my world , from taking care of my sister, just to take care of another persons brother and sister. I quetly laughed to my self for a minute. After the girl kicked me to get my attition she asked why I was laughing.

"Nothing, its nothing. Are you Notch's sister?"

"Notch's sister, don't be redeickuless." She puffed. "I am not a God, I am not even 12."

"Well you do act a lot older then 12." I smiled and chuckled.

"In this time of age, we have too. Nothing is easy, my mother told me about these things called... computers..? I think. things that did work for humans to make life easy."

"Your mother?" I asked.

"Never mind, I dont want to talk about her." She sighed. "Lets get going, Monsters are out during the night, and in the caves during the day. Lets get going before the sun comes up."

"OK, which way do we go?"

"Up" she pointed too a cave tunnel. I picked her up and carried her on my back. As we traveled up, I saw veriose ore's in the cave wall, and lots more that I did not even have the slighetest clue as to what they were, some sort of crystals what produced light, some sort of green ore that made me feel kinda sick as we passed.

After a few hours we started to see dirt, and the girl said that we should be near the surface, and once we did, it would be best to stay in the entrance because monsters could still be out. I agreed.

We did find the entrance and sat down to rest while we waited for the sun to come up. We talked for a little while before she fell asleep, the sun was not going to come up for a while so I kept gaurd. I was trying to remember anything I heard about the game, one thing I remember was someone talking about 'punching trees out' so I walked to the closest tree and almost jokingly softly punch it, I saw the part where I punched deres, the tree shook. I tried again harder again with the same results. So I tried punching it repeditly and finally after a few moments, I had cube of wood in my hands, I pulled it apart into four planks. After a little experimenting and more punching the tree, I had a few sticks and some planks. I tried placing four planks together and I got some sort of table with nine spots on it and a hole in the side. I placed a few planks and sticks on the spots in a 'T' formation with the planks at the top. When I did, some sort of button piped up on the corner of the table, when I pressed it down, the planks and sticks fell into the inside of the table, I heard something hit the ground on the other side of the table. I looked and saw a wooden pickaxe. I picked it up and decided to try and make one of stone. I walked past the girl and found some plain stone. I mined five pieces and then made a stone pickaxe and a stone sword.

I realized the sun was coming up and so I woke up the girl. She sat up and watched the sun rise for a few minutes.

"Notch told you to take care of his brother didnt he..?"

"Yes, I have to find the source code and find the bug."

"You do realize that only Notch can view the code and change it."

"If I was pulled here away from my family and friends, and he chose me for a reason, I don't know how I will do it, but I beleave that I can."

"How are you so positive?" She pulled two slices of pork out from her bag and handed me one.

"Thats something I learned over the years."

"So tell me about your family." She said while munching on the pork.

"Why don't you tell me your name." I told her.

"Sally, happy now?"

I nodded and swallowed the chunk of pork down.

"I never knew my father, and my mom went bad, doing drugs, and sleeping around. By the time I was 14, and I knew very little of the world and how it works. I got a hard, but nice paying job and I pulled my sister out of that situation. I got us a place to live. By the time the cops tracked us down, I was 19, and I was considered an adult. So I took cusodity of my little sister and made sure that my mother never saw us again. My father was tracked down by someone I paid, and I learned that he was a truck driver. Moving cargo across the nation, always on the road. So I did not bother with him because he never sent a thing my way. I figured that if he was not willing to even say hi, why was he worthy of knowing that I am alive."

"My sisters father was killed in a car accident right before she was born. So there was no one too look after us. I really don't want too stay here because I am worried about my sister, she has problems with anybody but me. She hardly talked to Dora."

"Whos Dora?" Sally asked.

"A fictional charter that would help teach young kids about stuff, and every now and then Dora would ask the viewer to awnser a question."

Sally looked confused, but nodded anyway. She might not have even heard of a television.

"You look a lot like my sister, that why I let you come along, why I protected you from those arrows the other day."

"Thank you for that by the way."

I nodded and stood up from my spot. "Lets get going, I want to see where we are."


End file.
